The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 5
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 5 is the seventeenth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-twentieth episode overall. It is a second round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Luigi and Freddy Krueger. Match Freddy Krueger taunts Luigi who immediately responds with a knee lift and an elbow drop. Luigi DDTs Freddy then knocks him down with a shoulder tackle. Luigi elbow drops Freddy from the top turnbuckle to pick up a 2-count. Luigi strikes Freddy repeatedly then attempts a powerslam but Freddy counters it with a roll-up but Luigi is touching the ropes so no count is made. Freddy clotheslines Luigi then leaps onto him with a split-legged moonsault from the top turnbuckle for a 1-count. Freddy gives Luigi a gutwrench powerbomb and a back suplex. Luigi chops Freddy off his feet then applies a leg lock but Freddy kicks himself free. Freddy torques at Luigi’s knee then catches him in a backslide pin for a 1-count. Freddy bulldogs Luigi out of the corner then delivers a piledriver. Freddy puts Luigi in a front facelock but Luigi gets free. Luigi chops and knees Freddy then gives him a pullback powerslam for a 1-count. Luigi punches Freddy in the back of the head then follows up with a facecrusher. Luigi puts Freddy in a Boston crab. On commentary, Wade Needham is forcibly pulled away by Bobby Spade who commentates the match. Freddy punches Luigi then hits him with a front dropkick. Luigi fires back with a DDT then puts Freddy in a surfboard stretch. Luigi leaps at Freddy’s prone body with a slingshot topé from the apron but Freddy dodges and hits Luigi with a DDT. Luigi throws Freddy out of the ring then leaps onto him with a slingshot cross body press. Luigi gives Freddy a backbreaker. Freddy gives Luigi a headlock smash then throws him into the apron. Wade Needham smacks Bobby Spade and joins him on commentary. Freddy returns to the ring. Luigi hops onto the apron and suplexes Freddy out of the ring. Luigi hurls himself onto Freddy with a slingshot cross body press. Luigi hits Freddy with a powerslam then covers Freddy but Freddy’s feet are under the bottom rope. Luigi tosses Freddy out of the ring then leaps onto Freddy with a springboard splash. Freddy DDTs Luigi then returns him to the ring before leaping onto him with a double axe handle drop. Freddy covers Luigi but fails to get even a 1-count. Freddy DDTs Luigi again then mounts and punches him. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy gives Luigi a sidewalk slam for a 2-count. Freddy attempts a pullback powerslam but Luigi counters it with a roll-up for a 2-count. Freddy gives Luigi a double-underhook for a 2-count. Freddy attempts to hit Luigi with the Running Low Blow but Luigi blocks the attempt. Freddy delivers Luigi with the Elm Street Driver for a 2-count. Freddy gives Luigi a belly-to-belly suplex. Luigi fights back with a double-underhook suplex for a 2-count of his own. Freddy ducks a bulldog from Luigi and locks in the Iron Claw. Freddy covers Luigi for another 2-count. Luigi gives Freddy a release German suplex for a 2-count. Luigi follows up with a bridging German suplex for a close 2-count. Freddy again gives Luigi the Iron Claw but Luigi holds on and refuses to quit, firing back with a back body drop. Luigi Irish whips Freddy into the ropes the catches him with the Warp Zone Walls but Freddy escapes the hold. Freddy attempts another Elm Street Driver but Luigi slides down his back before spinning him around into a belly-to-belly suplex. Luigi charges Freddy but is caught in a spinebuster. Freddy Irish whips Luigi into the ropes and catches him with a Death Valley Driver for a 2-count. Freddy hits Luigi with a Test Drive for another 2-count. Freddy kicks Luigi over then throws him out of the ring before kicking the referee over. Freddy grabs the NoDQ CAW Championship and hits Luigi in the head with it before returning him to the ring. Freddy covers Luigi as the referee recovers to pick up a 2-count. Luigi punches Freddy in the face then leaps from the top rope with an attempted Missile Dropkick but Freddy dodges and pins Luigi after he hits the mat for another 2-count. Freddy Irish whips Luigi into the ropes and tries to powerslam him but Luigi counters with a roll-up and picks up the 3-count to win the match. Winner: Luigi NoDQ CAW Xtra The Hulk versus Luigi from The Road to Date With Destiny 8. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup